Fathoms Below
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: When Makoto's class is cancelled for the afternoon, he unthinkingly makes a purchase on the way home with Haru in mind. Unable to explain himself when he gets home, how will Haru react to what's in the box? Oneshot Makoharu, Tokyo Setting but it doesn't actually matter because PWP Smut all the way
So I guess I am very susceptible to tumblr-inspired stories lately. This one was inspired by some artwork by **agaricalsafterhours** , and again I linked the artwork in my profile. As soon as I saw this yesterday I just could not stop myself; I haven't written something so quickly (and enthusiastically) in quite some time. You don't have to look at it to read the story of course, just know that there's some very scandalous mermaid-gear involved. And yeah it's very much a **lemon.** ((Do I need to even mention that anymore? I mean really. I feel like I'm showing my age.))

And a high five if you understand where I got the title from :D

 **Fathoms Below**

"Makoto? You're home early."

Makoto nearly dropped the shopping bag in his hand as he heard Haru's voice come from behind him while he was shutting the door to their apartment. "H-Haru!" he greeted shakily, turning to take his shoes off, "Yeah, my class was cancelled…"

Haru's eyes soon focused on the bag in Makoto's hand, curious. "Did you go shopping?"

"Well…" Makoto started, coming into the apartment, "Sort of…I saw this on the way home and before I knew it I'd bought it," he said with a slightly chagrined smile. "I—Haru, wait!" he suddenly exclaimed in alarm, realizing that Haru had taken the bag from his hand and was starting to open it on the table.

Haru raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is it a present?"

"N-No…sort of," Makoto faltered, starting to blush as he repeated himself.

"Is it "sort of" a present for me?" Haru asked for clarification. If it wasn't for him then he could open it to see what it was.

"Well…for you _and_ me…"

"You bought a present "sort of" for yourself, and "sort of" for me, but you don't want me to open it?"

Makoto paused for a moment before nodding in the affirmative. "I'd like to explain first." Haru nodded in return, waiting for his explanation.

"I…I saw this on the way home and I thought…erm…I thought about you and I…um…" Makoto's words tripped over themselves as his face grew redder and redder.

Haru waited another moment before he sighed with fond exasperation. "I'm just going to open it," he decided, opening the bag and reaching in to find a clothes box. He lifted the lid despite Makoto's protests and paused in surprise, staring at what he found inside.

The folded silky fabric was made up of smooth scales of shimmery blue and slight iridescence with black lacings running down the middle. "Makoto…is this…" Haru lifted it from the box, the interest in his eyes shining brighter as the lacings trailed to a foot-shaped point enclosed by shiny black fins that were also trimmed in the delicate blue-white. Two black belts, one near the ankle and one the thigh, were also sewn to part of the fabric. "It's…"

"I'm sorry!" Makoto finally burst out, his face as red as a fire engine. "I should've asked you before I bought it—"

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Haru questioned as he ran his hands over the smooth material, learning its every dip and curve. "Makoto, this is _beautiful_ ; it's— _oh…_ " Haru's words finally trailed off in comprehension as he turned the piece over, discovering that there was one part conspicuously _missing_ —namely, there was a lacy hole in the back where, if one was wearing it, the wearer's bottom would line up and—

"Oh," Haru repeated once again, unable to tear his eyes away from the fabric, or rather, lack thereof. At the second 'oh,' Makoto's panic only increased, and his words came out with a nervous flail.

"H-Haru I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to startle you; I don't know what I was thinking—"

"You bought this?" Haru said quietly, and Makoto mistakenly took his tone for anger.

"Haru, I—"

" _You_ bought this?" Haru repeated as he looked up to meet Makoto's eyes, and Makoto's words died in his throat at the sparkle he saw in Haru's blue gaze. "You actually went into a store, where other people were, and _bought_ this?"

Makoto's words came back in a stutter of confusion. "A-As I said, before I knew it, I'd—Haru?!" Makoto suddenly started with a shout; in a flash Haru was on him, throwing himself at Makoto with such ferocity that Makoto stumbled back, holding Haru around the waist as he lurched back into the kitchen counter. Haru's legs came around Makoto's hips, hands tangling into Makoto's hair as his lips devoured him, scorching Makoto with his heat. He pulled back with a sudden gasp.

Whether he remembered doing it or not, Makoto, his easily-embarrassed, lovable boyfriend, had walked right into a _sex store_ and bought him this. Haru had never been turned on so quickly in all of his life.

"Makoto." he said, and Makoto's glazed eyes refocused on him. "Bedroom."

"Y-You're going to—"

"Now." Haru said with finality before closing his lips over Makoto's once again, leaving it to Makoto to figure out how to get them both as well as his purchase from the kitchen to their bed.

-((^^))-

It took Makoto a considerable amount of time to maneuver them down the hall; with Haru's hands and mouth being so _distracting,_ every few feet Makoto had to stop to press Haru's body against the wall to teasingly grind his hips into his as he momentarily gave into his desires. But then after a few moments he'd remember the feel of the silk enclosed in his free hand, and heat would cascade over him in a rush once again as he realized what awaited once they'd reached the bedroom. He finally set Haru down on the bed, forcing himself to sit next to him to regain a bit of his composure.

"Makoto…" Haru called, and Makoto turned to look at him.

"Ye—wha?" Haru, true to form, had somehow already stripped completely naked in the two seconds that Makoto had looked away from him. He had his hand held out in front of him expectantly. "Give it to me."

Makoto's body obeyed what his brain could not at the moment, and he handed the tail to Haru, who enthusiastically started to wiggle into them. Carefully avoiding the open back end, Haru settled his feet into the loosened fabric, reaching down to tighten it with the belt around his ankles. Pressing his legs together the rest of the way, he tightened the belt around his thighs as tight as he could, locking his legs in place. The cool material slithered over his legs as he moved experimentally, seeing what he could do.

The fact that the fabric covered all but one very important part caused Haru to over focus on it, and he abruptly became slightly embarrassed by his sudden zeal. He tried to straighten his legs to put them down on the bed, attempting to cover himself if only a little bit, but came to the abrupt realization that this had probably been made for a woman. If he stretched his legs out, his erection would brush against the fabric; if he stretched too much it was kind of painful. If he bunched his legs up it felt a bit better, but if he did that—

A small croak that sounded vaguely like his name brought Haru's attention to the foot of the bed where Makoto was avidly watching Haru's experimentation. He looked like he was on the verge of finishing just from looking at him; the zipper on his pants had to be more than a little uncomfortable. "Makoto?" Haru questioned, amused by the expression Makoto was making. He looked like he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hm?" Makoto said quickly, trying to force himself to focus on Haru's words.

"What do you think?" Haru couldn't resist asking, despite the fact that he could clearly _see_ what Makoto thought.

Makoto blinked. He wasn't doing so well with the whole focusing thing. "W-What?"

"I said," Haru started, deciding that words weren't enough as he slid forward, carefully kneeling before Makoto on the bed, the fins splaying out behind him, "What do you think?" He gave him a small innocent-looking grin before he leaned down, working open the front of Makoto's pants. Makoto squeaked at the view this particular action afforded him, and his eyes almost rolled back in his head as he felt Haru's lips on him, sucking wetly at the tip of his aching erection.

"Oh _Haru_ ," he groaned, a hand coming forward to tangle in Haru's hair as the other almost automatically slid down his joined legs, reaching down just enough to brush over Haru's exposed rear. He squeezed, and Makoto gasped as Haru gently nipped the side of his length on reflex.

"Haru," Makoto said in a rough whisper, "come a bit closer." Haru obeyed him, scrunching his knees forward to bring his bottom closer to Makoto's reach, but he still leaned down enough to continue to tease Makoto with his lips and tongue. Pleased with his new options, Makoto wasted no time slipping a finger inside of him. The vantage point as well as the constriction of Haru's legs made the action difficult, but not impossible, not for Makoto. Not when all he wanted right now was to slip his finger up inside his boyfriend to find that one spot that would—

" _Ah,_ " Haru gasped, face falling to Makoto's inner thigh as he struggled to keep up what he was doing despite Makoto's onslaught to his prostate. Regaining himself, he gave one hard suck to the upper half of Makoto's erection, causing Makoto's hips to jolt. Not to be outdone, Makoto maneuvered another finger inside Haru, redoubling his efforts to bring him pleasure. It worked, and soon Haru pulled completely away, trying to shuffle even closer to give Makoto better access. With a small semblance of sense now restored Makoto helped him out, his free hand firmly gripping Haru's rear to pull him so that he knelt directly in front of Makoto's lap, resting between his splayed legs. Makoto focused his everything on Haru, holding open a cheek with one hand and pushing a third finger inside. Haru gasped again, arms wrapping around Makoto's broad shoulders as he shook, pressing heated kisses to Makoto's neck. After another moment Haru let out a quiet moan, trying to get Makoto's attention.

" _Makoto,_ " he let out on a quiet breath, squeezing Makoto's shoulders tightly, "S-St _op_ …"

"Aren't you close?" Makoto asked, feeling the way Haru was spasming around his fingertips. Haru nodded emphatically into his neck. "Then why—?"

"N-Not yet," Haru said shakily, regaining a modicum of composure as he gazed up at Makoto's confused expression. "Together…"

Makoto smiled tenderly. "Okay," he said, helping Haru ease back onto the pillows. The fabric stretched out around Haru's legs again, and his erection, now throbbing to the point of almost pain, simply would not take the abuse. He let out a short gasp on reflex and reached down under his joined thighs to hike his legs up, no longer caring what sights he was shamelessly showing Makoto. Rather, once he noticed the way Makoto's eyes were suddenly drawn to Haru's lower extremities, he hiked them higher, enticing him. Makoto stared for another long moment before his eyes met Haru's. Haru inhaled sharply at the heat he could see barely restrained in his gaze, and his own eyes sparked with excitement before the need and want washed over him, cancelling out any other emotion. He needed Makoto _now,_ but Makoto wasn't _moving._

Haru continued to hold his legs up, trying to convey this need to Makoto. He still didn't come to him. "Makoto," Haru nearly begged, and Makoto burst into action like he'd been electrified.

"Sorry Haru," he said, leaning over him to kiss him as gently as he could, which at the moment was in fact not gentle at all. "I just…you're so…m _mm_ ," he broke off, kissing him again.

Haru kissed him back for a moment longer before pulling back and giving Makoto a Look. "Makoto."

Makoto's gaze slid down Haru's legs to his rear which awaited his pleasure. "This is probably going to be a bit difficult," Makoto said, trying to work out the best way to accomplish this with what little brain power he currently had available.

"What do you need me to do?" Haru asked, wanting to help.

Makoto paused a moment longer. "Hold on tight."

"Wha— _woah!_ " Haru exclaimed in surprise as Makoto reached underneath him to lift him up and forward, swinging Haru's legs over one shoulder while coming up onto his knees, using his strength to keep Haru suspended that way. Only Haru's shoulders and head remained on the bed, and with practically nothing he could do Haru gripped the sheets as Makoto spread him, forcing his way gradually inside. Haru groaned in relief as he finally started to feel full, doing anything he could to help Makoto. He found himself unable to thrust back in his precarious state, so Haru could only encourage Makoto as he started to move, slowly at first, trying to get used to this position. Makoto quickly felt himself losing control, however. Sweat began to gather at his temple, and he took heavy breaths, not wanting to hurt Haru yet _needing_ release.

"Okay…Haru?" Makoto said in a strained voice, trying in vain to hold himself back, continuing his carefully measured strokes.

" _More,_ " Haru said in complete abandon, and Makoto let out a relieved moan as he picked up his pace, slamming into Haru. Haru voiced his approval, squeezing the sheets tighter as he encouraged him. " _Makoto_ please, more, ah, _aah—!_ " Haru knew he wouldn't last long due to Makoto's earlier treatment, and he came with a sharp cry, seeing white. Makoto's lengthening moans were music to Haru's ears as he felt a sudden warmth burst inside him, and he did his best to try to refocus on Makoto, needing to see his enraptured expression. His color heightened, his brow tensed in the most delicious way—Haru wouldn't miss this sight for the world. Makoto finally knelt back, gently sliding Haru's legs from his shoulders as he caught his breath. Haru quickly decided that Makoto was too far away and reached for him, beckoning him close. Makoto happily obliged, coming to rest behind Haru and firmly encasing him in his arms.

"How was that, my mermaid?" Makoto couldn't help but murmur into Haru's ear.

"Fantastic," he replied easily, relishing the tingle that shot up his spine at Makoto's words. "How about you?"

"Mmm," was Makoto's sated reply before he let out a small chuckle. "I'm glad I bought this."

"So am I," Haru agreed wholeheartedly, "but I'm still not quite sure how you managed it."

"Blind determination I guess," Makoto offered, "Although I was much more worried about your reaction than anything."

"Makoto," Haru said with sudden sincerity, tilting his head back to see him, "You don't have to be worried about my reaction. As you can see," he continued, flapping his fins for effect, "I didn't mind. So please don't be embarrassed to bring something home."

"Okay," Makoto said, kissing the back of Haru's neck.

"Actually, next time we should go to that store together."

A choked sound escaped Makoto's throat. "What?"

"I think it'll be fun," Haru continued, unconcerned by Makoto's reaction as he sat up, "but we can talk about that later. Right now I need a bath," he explained, looking at Makoto expectantly.

Makoto stared at him for a moment, reading him. "…Haru, you're not wearing that in the bath."

Haru just barely held back a pout. "Why not? It needs to be washed anyways."

"Haru!" Makoto said, scandalized, but could only laugh when Haru's expression didn't change. "…Alright, but only for a little bit," he admonished as he stood before lifting Haru into his arms and carrying him out of the room.

-((The End!))-

So that happened, lol. There I was, enjoying my mini vacation from the pen, and 24 hours later, here you go! You just never know, do you?

Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear from you!

~freaky-hanyou


End file.
